In Love with Lucifer's Angel
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Sibyl's Great-Niece is just like her. But, when she meets Dorian Gray, will she be able to resist him? Or become another one of his 'Whores' as Sibyl liked to put it? Only time will tell and Mr. Gray has a lot of it. Dorian/OFCnrated M for a lot of things


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dorian Gray. He belongs to dear ol' Oscar and Sibyl Vane belongs to him as well. In my heart, I still wanted Dorian and Sibyl together and even after seeing the 2009 version on youtube, I feel very strongly about it. Anyway, I only own Isabella and the plot. BTW, if you don't like the plot, do leave the fic._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

My name is Isabella Vane and yes, I am related to Sibyl Vane. She's my great Aunt. Her brother Jim was my great Grandfather. People say that I'm like her because I love the Theater but, I'm more of a singer then an Actress. From the pictures of her, I can see where I get some of my looks from. The thick wavy chocolate brown hair, the blue eyes and the child-like facial features. I knew she was Seventeen when she killed herself by jumping into a pond and I had just turned Seventeen so, now my family is teasing me. Especially, when I go swimming.

_"Isabella Sibyl Vane, it's time to get up!"_

I heard my Mom yell from the kitchen, coming out of a dead sleep. She would always call me by my full name whenever she was tired of calling me and I wouldn't answer. It was the first day of Summer break so, I slept in. Looking up at my clock radio, it was right at one o'clock. Sitting up in the bed, I pulled my thick hair out of the ponytail and shook it loose. It reached the top of my butt, as I got out the bed in my pjs.

Walking out of my room, I looked right and left down the hallway. To the left, there was a door leading up to the attic, which for some reason my Grandfather didn't want me to go up there. Like he was trying to protect me or hide something. With a shrug, I took a right and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Afternoon, love." My Dad greeted me, with a smile in his British accent.

"Hey, Dad." I said, with no accent whatsoever.

Yes, I am the odd one in my family. I was born in London but, raised in America since we moved there when I was very little. When I got to about 15, we came back to London since my Grandfather wanted us to live with him after my Dad lost his job.

Taking a seat, I saw my grandpa come in so, I got up and kissed him on the cheek making him smile as he looked at my face.

"You look so much like Aunt Sibyl." He said, before kissing my forehead. I sat back down, twisting my hair trying to tame it.

"Well, as long as I don't look like Great-grandpa Jim, I'm happy." I joked, with a smile making everyone laugh.

After eating lunch, I went back to my room and changed into my sweatpants and Freida tank top. I didn't like to wear shoes around the house, so I just stayed barefoot. My Grandpa was going to meet a friend of his, Mr or Mrs. Wotton? I didn't catch if it was a man or a woman but, my Mom had to drive him so it was just going to be me and my Dad.

He went to his study to read and I decided to go up in the Attic. He didn't mind because he didn't know what Grandpa was keeping me from. Sneaking into Grandpa's room, I found the key to the door which was an old iron key. He kept in some place that he even figured he wouldn't find it if he ever needed to. It was in my Grandmother's jewelry box.

Heading to the attic door, I bit my lower lip as I put the key in and turned it here a slight click. Going through the door, I heard something. It sounded like a low breath then again, it was a tad windy in there.

"Old house comes with old cracks." I whispered to myself, rubbing my arms going up the stairs, into the attic. It was pretty dark in there but, there was a window. I went over and opened the blinds, letting in the light and I could see perfectly. Noticing the box by the window with _S. Vane_ on it, I opened it to see all kinds of Theater makeup, and props. Even pictures of her and Great grandpa Jim. An hour went by, just from looking at old pictures. Mostly because I would just stare at them and study it. Then, I found a dress. I reached in and pulled it out to see that it was a sky blue dress with lace Medieval bell sleeves. It was a bit dirty but, it was beautiful. Plus, it looked like it was in good condition to say it was over a hundred years old.

Laying it over the box, I moved from by the window and took off my tank and sweats to put the dress on careful. Few minutes later, I looked in the floor length mirror and smiled since it fit perfectly. Showed off a good amount of cleavage though. Thinking to myself, I realized that Sibyl and I were the only ones in the family that inherited big breasts. I mean, my Dad has sisters and all but, they were all flat chested.

"All I need is a blue ribbon in my hair and I look just like her." I told myself, before hearing that low breeze again. Only from behind me. Turning around I saw a covered picture on an easel. Tilting my head to the side, I walked to it and right as soon as I was going to pull off the sheet, I heard my Dad knock on the door to where I was.

_"Issi, they're back!"_

Zooming over to where my clothes were, I took off the dress and put on the tank and pants again. Grabbing the key and the dress, I ran down the stairs and put the key and dress in my room. I, then, remembered that I didn't lock the attic door so, I just to ran back and do that before going back and putting the key in my room again.

My Grandpa didn't seem to know that I had went up in the attic. And as long as Dad didn't accidently tell him, I was save. But, I was going back up there. I wanted to see that picture.


End file.
